Haunted
by Dissonanita
Summary: To get into the Halloween Spirit "Haunted" was created. Three kpop bands are chosen to participate in a new show just for the month of Halloween. They are to be investigators following the story of a girl that was killed almost 30 years prior. But what happens when this made up story becomes true? And what if they met her ghost?
1. Gathering of the Bands Part 1

div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="margin-bottom: 0; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px; border: 0;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Five boys were dead asleep in their beds. They didn't hear the door open or even twitched when the footsteps of their manger echoed through the dorm followed by a film crew. They passed the first bedroom which belong to the leader and the hardest member to wake. The manger stopped at the second bedroom which held two of the five members./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Putting a finger to his lips, he slowly opened the room to reviled a very clean room. He walked to the first boy who was wearing a hoodie, the hood caving his face./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Taeyang." whispered the manger. "Get up."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The boy under the covers moved, he barley lifted the hood, looking around. He than pulled the hood down farther turning around. The manger left him alone and went to the other boy. His face snuggled into a pillow. His dark hair a mess./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""T.O.P." whispered the Manger/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The boy lifted his head saw the cameras before turning around./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You two better get up." said the manger in a loud stern voice/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Taeyang sat up rubbing his eyes. T.O.P did the same, holding a pillow to his chest./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Head to the living room. Oh and if you care for your leader i suggest you get him up before I do." said the manger with a wicked smile/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger left the crew following leaving two boys confused but awake. The next bedroom also belonged too two members. The manger opened the door, turning on the light not even trying to be nice. Moans were heard from the lumps of covers on the two beds./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger pulled the covers off of one bed, finding the youngest member cuddling with a panda. His short white hair sticking up here and there. He opened one eye./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Seungri, Taeyang and T.O.P should be in the living room." said the manger/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A moan came from the younger member but he was moving taking the panda with him./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Me too?" came a sleep filled voice/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger saw a mess of light brown hair staring at him./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes. You too Daesung."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger walked out the crew and the two boys following. In the living room was the other two. The only one missing was the leader. When the four were on the couch the manger gave them one more shot./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You sure you don't want to wake up GD?" he asked/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"One of the camera men held out a bucket if ice filled water. The four boy's eyes widen in terror. But shook their heads. The manger shrugged walking into the last bedroom. G-Dragon's room./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The red headed boy had kicked off the covers during the night. New songs covered his desk. The manger turned on the light but the boy didn't budge./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ok GD this is your one warning. Get up." said the manger very loud/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Nothing./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger turned to cameras." V. I know you love your Big Bang and GD but this is what happens when they don't get up when told."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He dumped the water on the sleeping leader. GD shot out of bed, slamming his back into the wall./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Change. I'll see you in the living room." said the manger/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once all five boys were sitting on the couch their manger smiled at them./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You are one of the three bands chosen to go to America!" he cried/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Huh?" asked the five boys confused/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger rolled his eyes. "Change. Pack. I'll see you in the car."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The manger and the crew lifted leaving five very confused kpop idols./span/div 


	2. Gathering of the Bands Part 2

A white van stopped in front of TS Entertainment. Six confused boys stood with their manger staring at the van.

"Well boys have fun." Said their walking away  
"Wait. WHAT?" Called the leader Yong Guk

But the manger was already driving away. Yong Guk messed up his black hair in frustration. The white van's back door slide open revealing two men, one with a camera.

"Welcome aboard!" Cried the camera less man

The six boys had no choice but to get in the van.

"May I ask where we are going?" Asked Youngjae

"It's a surprise!" Grin the man

"Are we going to be on a TV show?" Asked Daehyun staring at the man with the camera

"Kinda." Said the man

"A show we know?" Asked Himchan

"Nope."

"Guys I have a bad feeling." Said the youngest member, Zelo


	3. Gathering of the Bands Part 3

Six Korean boys sat at a large table waiting for two other bands. They and the other two bands were doing a show together in the States. They didn't know what show.

The leader was taping his fingers on the table, annoying the silent member beside him.

"N." Said the boy, one word held so much

"Yes Leo." Replied the leader, N

"Stop." Again one word

N sighed. He was bored. And Leo like always was no fun. N grinned looking at a sleeping member.

"Ken." Called N  
Ken didn't moved just kept sleeping. N looking around at his bandmates. Hongbin and Hyuk were playing a game, Leo was being Leo and Ravi was sitting next to Ken writing. N slowly got up being careful not to make any noise. He walked slowly to the sleeping Ken.

Ravi looked up to see their leader grinning his attention on the sleeping boy beside him. Ravi took a black sharpie from his bag next to him, handing it to N.

N nodded his head in thanks. Now he was being watched by the others but they made no moves to stop him. Right as he took the cap off the door opened causing Ken to wake.

All six boys looked over, their eyes widen in surprise. The two bands they would be working with were B.A.P and BIGBANG  
Once all three bands were sitting and introduced to each a white, bald man dressed in a black suit walked into the room.

"Welcome boys." he said "You have been told that you are joining two other bands on this show. This show is a little different than what you boys have experience."

The man grin causing the seventeen boys to question weither they should trust this man.


End file.
